1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, and more particularly, to an electronic camera that has an operation instruction mode and/or a diagnostics mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, electronic cameras record still images and/or moving images using image pickup devices. In particular, digital cameras are popular among a wide range of users because they are easy to use for taking pictures due to the fact that digital cameras do not require film developing processes, which are necessary for conventional cameras employing silver-halide films.
The fact that digital cameras are accepted by a wide range of users implies that there is increasing use of the electronic camera by those who are inexperienced with not only operation of a camera but also mechanical operations in general.
In order to learn how to operate a camera, it is often necessary to read the operation manual. However, operation manuals are hard to understand and operators have to locate the necessary information in the operation manual every time they need help. Therefore, learning camera operations takes effort and time for those who are inexperienced with mechanical operations in general.
In addition, taking pictures is frequently conducted outdoors, and therefore users sometimes find themselves in a situation where they have to carry the operation manuals with them all the time until they gain the necessary familiarity with the camera's operations.
Furthermore, current electronic cameras that record moving images have not only functions for taking and displaying pictures but also advanced image-editing functions. In these electronic cameras, the number of operation buttons increases as the complexity and sophistication of the functions increase. Therefore, the operation of the camera is becoming even more difficult. Thus, learning camera's complicated and sophisticated functions takes an even longer time.
Some other aspects of electronic cameras are discussed below. In general, an electronic camera not only records photographic images but also processes and edits photographic images. Because of this, there are a wide variety of usages for electronic cameras, and opportunities for using electronic cameras for photographic purposes instead of silver-halide cameras are increasing. For example, electronic cameras are used for picture-taking on family trips and at school events. Since there is no second chance to take pictures for these trips and school events, camera users tend to feel anxious about whether the camera is working properly.
To cope with this issue, conventional electronic cameras are equipped with a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen so that operators can check the image during and/or after picture taking. However, with this limited confirmation of camera operations during and/or after the photo shooting, there is a large possibility that even if the camera is broken, a user does not notice the problem and starts shooting pictures.
Idealistically, it is desirable that users check the camera every time they take pictures by conducting a test shooting before they actually start taking pictures to ensure the proper operation of the camera. In reality, however, this is a very cumbersome task. Moreover, even when the camera appears to be normally operating, malfunctions are occurring. In general, it is difficult for the operator to judge whether all the functions of the camera are working properly.